Vehicles of various types utilize onboard computers to control and monitor the functioning of the various subsystems and components of the vehicle. The vehicle onboard computer typically interfaces with multiple sensors and switches associated with the engine, power train, and various mechanical and electrical systems. These monitoring and sensing devices continuously detect vehicle operational parameters and provide electrical signals representative of their status to the onboard computer. The data collected by the onboard computer can be useful in the diagnosis of subsystem and component malfunctions. For that reason, the vehicle onboard computer typically includes a diagnostic communication port that, through use of one or more of a variety of different communication protocols implemented by vehicle manufacturers, allows collected parameter data to be transmitted externally to where the parameter data may be processed, stored, interpreted, and acted upon to address the malfunctions. The connector for the vehicle diagnostic communication port is typically found under the dashboard of the vehicle near the steering column.
Devices are known that are designed to act as interfaces between external diagnostic services and diagnostic communication ports of vehicle onboard computers utilizing different diagnostic communication protocols. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,853,850, 6,807,469 and 7,092,803, 7,725,630 and 7,895,342. Also, examples of such devices are found in commercial products, such as the “ELM327 OBD to RS232 Interpreter” marketed by Elm Electronics, Inc., the “OBD II to RS-232 Data Streamer” and “J1708 and J1939 RS-232 Converter” marketed by B&B Electronics, and the “Wireless Vehicle Link” marketed by NEXIQ.
These devices appear to represent appropriate steps toward making more accessible the operational parameter data collected by vehicle onboard computers. However, more comprehensive innovations are desired to address a broad range of users' needs.